


A Flower Girl from the Slums

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerith Appreciation 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Belonging, Character Study, Found Family, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris gets a chance to define herself with respect to Shinra.
Relationships: AVALANCHE & Aerith Gainsborough
Series: Aerith Appreciation 2017 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988371
Kudos: 2





	A Flower Girl from the Slums

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Avalanche'.

"...a flower girl from the slums." And that was all the information she was prepared to admit when the new head of Shinra asked who they were. None of her new friends reacted to her words, all their attention on the man in the white suit ahead of them; Rufus Shinra. But they all knew she was more than what she claimed. Her heritage, her very nature was unlike them. Worse, they learned of those facts via this man's father; the moment of revelation taken from her. The secret reasons why Shinra had held her and mother in their clutches in her early years, why the Turks used to chase her through the alleys and trash of Sector Five. Why Tseng had only allowed her to leave an innocent four year old out of the tangled mess of her life by offering herself in exchange.

But Rufus Shinra did not know her. He might learn soon enough - maybe today or tomorrow reports would arrive to inform him what was gone from the Shinra building. Alongside a large number of employees, Hojo's lab would be missing a headless corpse and two rare research specimens. Valuable loses. But the Shinra successor seemed to care little for his father's fate. How callous; he knew of his father's death and from his vantage point he must have been able to see the body through the windows. Seen the blade of that massive sword pinning the President of the Shinra corporation to his desk. Complications there, history, none of it relevant to her in the end. Maybe he would be different to his predecessor. Maybe he wouldn't care about her at all.

It was just... different. An encounter with another in the vast array of Shinra faces - they who ruled the world- but for the first time she was able to define herself in the discussion. Nothing more than a flower girl who lived in the Midgar slums. Not a Cetra, not an Ancient; she could claim for maybe the first time she was no more and no less than human. She might have a useless materia, but for once the seeming near inexhaustible greed of Shinra had overlooked her, not seen a potential within her to exploit. To Rufus she was so much less important than posturing - at least until the moment Cloud's nerves seemed to finally fray and snap. But it was not Rufus's words that seemed to affect him - not really. He had been distant since they arrived in the lab, since they found the chamber burst open from the inside. After that he seemed to grow worse by the moment. The sight of the president impaled on the sword and Palmer's words unnerved him still further, the mention of Sephiroth's name stayed with him.

Aeris stole glances at Cloud after the group had said their pieces - especially after her own was accepted without comment by Rufus and by the group. Cloud's own reply to the newcomer had been clear, succinct, but something was still wrong. He was distracted and remained quiet as Rufus droned on, his eyes lowered and with seeming little interest in what was said. Until something broke and he spoke up insisting Barret get her out of the building. Confusing - as was the assertion that the Planet was in crisis. How did the resurrected Sephiroth fit into his concerns? Cloud was already allied with Avalanche - were they not already trying to prevent the Planet's crisis? What had Palmer's words awoken in Cloud to panic him so?

Tifa hung back as they ran for the lifts. Her answer had been different again - her words echoing Barret's. Another member of Avalanche. If she had the moment again, could Aeris have claimed the same? Tifa had not defined herself as a barmaid, not as her role but in her beliefs. If the Planet needed to be saved, then she could not back away; she would stand with Avalanche. Aeris paused, wanting to go back too - ensure Cloud was okay. Tifa too; she would go back for any of them now. No. Cloud could handle himself. Tifa could handle herself. She had to have faith. Aeris smiled to herself. She had known them for such a short time but already they inspired her. Cloud, Tifa, Barret; the trio had had come for her. Aeris quickened her pace and caught up to Barret and Red XIII; another member of Avalanche and a research specimen respectively. A designation that could have applied to her too if she had chosen it. No. She was a flower girl from the slums; and these people - these friends she had known for so little time - had come to rescue her. Aerith smiled. She might one day call herself part of Avalanche, but her answer to Rufus was just fine. The people around her were more important. Now she belonged with them.


End file.
